Chronicle
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshots. These are the moments that make up the love story of Sakura and Kakashi's life. In no particular order, just to make it more interesting. Kakashi x Sakura
1. Two Plus Two

**ATTENTION:** These stories are in no particular order. They stand alone, but create a greater picture together. Thus the title. Each one is based off of a section in _**Portraits**_, though you don't need to read that before this. It'll make this more enjoyable, though.

Will only post here when an idea comes to me, so no regular updates, sorry.

**Chronicle**--

_I. Two Plus Two_

"What color hair does your mother have?"

It was an odd question to ask, not just because of the nature of the question, but also because he had never once met her parents. At least not that he could remember. Some parts of his life were fuzzier than others.

"Red, don't you remember?"

"Maybe…"

"Liar," she snorted. "Daddy has blond hair, in case you want to know that too."

"Ah, so that's how it happened."

"How what happened?"

He grabbed a lock of her pink tresses and gave a playful tug. She made a noise of realization and went back to writing on her charts and reports. She only got a few sentences into whatever she was working on before the pen stopped.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking," he shrugged. His hands crept up under her shirt and began to rub lazy circles into the distended skin. He knew it relaxed her when he did things like that.

Work was a futile thing when he was feeling overly affectionate. She could only lean further back into his warmth and enjoy the moment. With as often as he was away from Konoha, they needed every moment together they could get.

"Are you worried?" she asked as she let the papers fall into a stack on the floor.

He was quiet as he thought about how he should answer. She had spent so many nights awake in fits of worry for both of them. There was always something that was bothering her, whether it was the thought of the delivery or her fears about being a terrible mother. Common fears. He didn't mind it, though.

"What if it's a boy?" he asked warily.

"Does that bother you?" she said curiously, turning her head back to look at him. "Do you want a girl that much?"

"Well…" he looked toward the ceiling as he thought. "What if he has your hair?"

She laughed out loud at that. "So what if he does?"

"Well I guess he'll learn to fight a bit earlier than the other boys."

"You'll have him throwing kunai when he's two."

"Never too early to start."

They were quiet for a while. It seemed that she had fallen asleep with the way her breathing had evened out. Even the baby that had been fighting against his caresses had calmed down. Kakashi wondered if he shouldn't take her to bed and let her sleep there. As soon as his mind was made, she spoke.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"Mhmm," he replied. "It'll be fun."

"You just want someone to play with," she grinned.

"Well I was going for 'hero worship'…"

"If that's what you're after I'm sure I can be of _some_ help."

"Oh?"

"After all, I _am_ your biggest fan."

--

Even the mask couldn't hide the smile that Kakashi carried as he walked through the hospital. He'd been down those halls many times before, but usually his entrails were at risk of dangling out of his stomach, or his head was bleeding profusely on those occasions. This mission was entirely different.

The nurses greeted him warmly as he passed, and the few of his comrades that were loitering about the halls for various reasons gave him encouraging pats on the back. News traveled fast in Konoha. Not that he minded one bit.

The door was half-open when he arrived, and he could see Sakura inside holding the new baby in a tightly-wrapped blanket. She was smiling down at the child and running her finger against one soft cheek. He stood in the hall watching his wife for a few quiet moments that were only interrupted when his impatient son reminded his father of his presence.

"Can we go in?"

The voice caught the attention of both parents, and their eyes met with warm smiles. Of course he had been by earlier to visit, but the babysitter was only paid through the early afternoon. And besides, Kazuo missed his mother. He hadn't seen her for well over a day.

When she held out her free arm, he went running in the room, leaving his father behind. The bed, however, was too tall and he couldn't quite make it up.

"Hi Mommy," he said, waving cheerfully.

"Were you a good boy for Ino?"

He nodded vigorously, even if he knew that he was sometimes problematic. He hadn't picked his toys up, and he had whined all morning. Sakura expected it, but she was so tired that she didn't care. She was glad to have her family all in the same place for the first time.

The room quieted down as Kakashi entered, closing the door behind himself. He strolled lazily over to the bed and looked down on his girls. One was sleeping and the other was almost there. He kissed both of them on the cheek before attending to his son.

The boy was tugging anxiously at the sheet, obviously trying to get a better look at the baby. Kakashi had explained to him that he needed to be quiet and well behaved around his sister, but when he couldn't even _see_ the person he was supposed to act nice around…

"Her hair is white," he says as he reaches out his hand.

"Funny how that happens," Kakashi replies with a good-humored look to his wife. He ruffles his son's pink hair a bit.

Sakura nods and shifts herself over a bit in the bed to accommodate the older of her two children. He hobbles over on his knees and peers into the mass of blankets for an even better look. What he sees is a chubby face and bright pink skin. It doesn't even look like a person.

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet," Sakura replies.

As if she knew she was being talked about, the baby began to whimper. Kazuo was even more curious about this, but he became annoyed when those whimpers turned into full-blown wails. He covered his ears and waited for the sound to go away.

"Here," Kakashi said, reaching out. He pulled his daughter into his arms and held her close. The wails turned into sobs and eventually stopped altogether.

"She has a set of lungs on her," he grinned.

But Sakura had fallen asleep by then with their son draped across her lap. It had been a long day for everyone.

As Kakashi pulled up a chair, he mused over the story of his life.

He decided that he liked this chapter.

**Fin**--

Note: I felt fuzzy all down to my toes after the encouragement from _Portraits_, so I thought I'd toss this out there. Hope you enjoyed. Will add more as I see fit.

And to ShipperTrish: Yes, I have a vagina 

_**It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing**_

Or if you like…

_**I will ninja-punch you down into the fiery pits of Hades where you'll have crumpets and tea with Orochimaru if you read this story and don't review it!!**_


	2. Playing House

Note: Another one from the mind of me.

Also, **favoriting my stories without reviewing them **_**pisses me the fuck off**_. I'll be sure and mention this more.

Enjoy!

**Chronicle**--

_II. Playing House_

As Kakashi carried in the last of Sakura's belongings he wondered how she had ever managed to fit everything in the apartment from which she had just moved. His living room was stacked with boxes in any empty space, and his bedroom wasn't faring much better. Not that he minded this one bit, of course.

"Kakashi?" the voice in the other room called out.

"This is the last of it," he said as he held up a large wicker basket full of shoes. He was leaning in the doorway, watching her as she hung up dresses and shirts.

"Put that over there next to the other one, please," she said as she pointed to the corner.

Already feeling somewhat domesticated, he nodded and did as directed. After that he went back to the living room to begin searching for other boxes of clothing that he was sure she had missed. By the time he found what he was looking for, she had moved from the closet to the sock drawer.

Noticing that the bed was clear, he moved for it. Laying with his head at the foot of the bed brought him closer to her.

"Hey!" she protested as hands pulled her away from her task.

Sakura's protests quickly died out when the mask came down and Kakashi's lips began to trail their way down her jaw line. She tilted her head back to allow him better access. When he was satisfied, he rested his head against her shoulder and breathed in the intoxicating scent of her skin.

"I love you, in case I haven't said that today," she sighed as she leaned her head against his. The hands that gripped her arms moved to envelope her in a crushing embrace.

"It better be love," he grinned, "if I'm giving you my sock drawer."

She turned and kissed him once before wiggling out of his arms. She still had unpacking to do. A whole stack of boxes was waiting, and then at least a dozen more in the other room.

If she were lucky she would get it done the next day, but in her own mind she knew that there were more important things that needed to be done. It wasn't like she had never stayed over before, but it was the first night she could actually say that she _lived_ there.

For a while things were quiet, and it seemed like Kakashi had drifted into a light sleep. His eyes were shut and the way he pillowed his head on his arms just looked comfortable. Sakura leaned back on her heels to watching him for a moment.

"You're staring," he mumbled.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, if the sock drawer is love, what does the underwear drawer mean?"

"Lust, of course."

She grinned as she reached for the wicker basket full of shoes. There were at least a dozen pair to make room for in the closet. She was lucky that his wardrobe was small and didn't take up much space.

As she leaned down to make things more orderly, she felt the familiar 'I'm being watched' prickling at the back of her neck. And there was no doubt in her mind about exactly _what_ was being watched.

Sakura was feeling bold.

She sauntered over to the box she had planned on saving for last. The moment she began to pull out various pairs of panties and bras she knew he was hooked. Even without looking she could tell she had his full attention.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks with a grin that he cannot see. Her back is to him.

"My underwear drawer." His voice is thick.

"Me too."

But there is not enough time for unpacking anymore. The undergarments are left forgotten onto the floor as she is quickly pulled onto the bed without warning. Kakashi wants to do some unpacking of his own.

Three days later the boxes that littered the apartment were still bothersome and in the way. Sakura used one for a makeshift end table as she enjoyed her morning coffee. Across the room she could see the remnants of Kakashi's hurried breakfast still sitting on what she knew to be a box full of old photographs and things from her beginning days as a ninja.

When she opened the box she was greeted with the sight of her old, blue headband. It was slightly dusty from having been unused for some years. Beneath it was the group photograph from her early genin days when Kakashi was still their jounin teacher. She touched the faces of her friends and smiled back at their disgruntled faces.

Kakashi had the same photograph in a simple frame that sat on a table near the door. The first time she had seen it she had been surprised that he had decided to showcase it at all.

The memories of how far everyone had come since those early days of angst and growing up hit Sakura hard, like a punch in the stomach. She looked around the apartment at her belongings mixed with his, and all of the boxes that had still yet to be unpacked. She felt that the unsightly cardboard containers were the last bit of resistance from her old life.

Picking up the box of memorabilia, she set about finishing her work.

When Kakashi returned from his mission days later, he came home to an actual home. Not just a room with his belongings, but a home. It had warmth to it that he couldn't remember having ever felt in any place anywhere in his life. And all of the boxes were gone too.

A stupid grin crept across his face, covered by the mask that protected him from the rest of the world. But in his home he didn't need the mask.

He ripped it off his face and tossed it onto the floor.

"I hope you intend to pick that up," came the slightly annoyed voice from the kitchen area.

Kakashi turned to Sakura and gave a sheepish smile. It seemed in that moments that they had already fallen into the stereotypical husband-wife relationship. Of course he expected that they eventually would fall into some type of _something_, but…

He was at a loss for words. What would any other normal man say in his situation? What could he say to be smooth and keep himself out of trouble without losing any of his pride? He spouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, honey, I'm home?"

**End**--

Note: Some part of me makes me think that I'm making Sakura far too much like the useless housewife. She needs to do some ass kicking or something. Too bad I don't really write action.

I think I have my next clip for this series in mind, so maybe I'll get around to it this next week. Who knows!

_**Silent readers go to fanfiction Hell! Review!**_


	3. Mending Wounds

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chronicle**--

_III. Mending Wounds_

The hospital was unusually full for such an uneventful time of year. Sakura, who was still only in training under Tsunade had spent most of the morning doing whatever odd jobs were needed to the doctors. After lunch, when things seemed like they might have calmed down, another round of patients – injured ninja – were rushed through the doors.

In the middle of the chaos of a room full of waiting sick people and bloody chuunin one of the doctors pulled Sakura off to the side. Much to her surprise he slapped a stethoscope in her hands and ordered to look after the ones that he couldn't. He smiled and pointed to an empty exam rooms and Sakura didn't see him for the rest of the day.

In a chair closest to the door was an aged woman holding her arm loosely against her chest. She was calm and composed, and Sakura decided that if she were going to begin seeing patients there was no reason she shouldn't go first.

"If you'll just come with me," she said, touching the woman gently on her shoulder.

The woman looked up at Sakura, frowning ever so slightly as she followed the small, pink-haired woman for treatment. Sakura didn't inquire about the odd look, hoping that the woman was only in pain. But with the way that the rumors had been going, she knew that the woman was probably thinking bad things about _her_.

The relationship that she shared with Kakashi had begun quickly, in the middle of a dark street one lonely night. It had grown since then into a love that she had only hoped she would find as time passed. They knew that there were people who would look down on what they had, and so in the beginning things had been kept secret. Of course it hadn't stayed that way for long, and Sakura had endured a lot of criticism since then.

"Have a seat and I'll get your chart," she said pleasantly. "I'm sure we can fix you up in no time."

The woman sat on the edge of the bed carefully so she wouldn't jar her injury. She stared menacingly at Sakura's back as she scribbled on the medical chart sitting on the counter. When Sakura turned back around, she was face to face with the same glare.

"What seems to be the problem today?" she asked.

"Sprained my wrist," the woman grumbled.

"Let me take a look at it."

"Where's Doctor Yamagawa?"

"He's tending to other patients," she answered, thinking back on the doctor that had handed her the overflow of patients. "I'm Har-"

"Haruno Sakura, I know."

Sakura looked away from the woman's harsh face, instead choosing to tend to her job. She took the wrist and gently prodded at it until she got an affirmation of pain from her patient. Comfortable with the prognosis, she set out to fix the problem just as she'd done with her teammates dozens of times before.

"You're his student," the woman says suddenly, halfway though the healing procedure.

Sakura looks up at the woman, shaking her head slowly. She says with a very straight face, "Not since I was a child."

"You _are_ a child," the woman contests.

With a humorless laugh, Sakura disagrees. "Not after all of the things I've seen."

A dozen patients and a half-dozen hours later and Sakura was exhausted. She had healed sprains, stitched cuts, and set broken bones until all of her chakra and sanity was gone.

When Kakashi found her she was laying on a bed with the sterile white sheet pulled over her head. When he had passed by the room the first time he had mistaken her for a body until the nurse at the desk had pointed out that specific exam room as hers.

"You dead?" he asked curiously as he stood a few feet away. Even though he knew it was her under the blanket it was still creepy.

She peeled the sheet down to her nose and peered at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah, things are fine. Come out from under there."

She looked past him and at the empty hallway in front of the door before deciding to uncover herself. She had decided that since it was the end of the night and things had calmed down, there was probably not going to be an ambush when she got up to leave.

"Rough day?" he asked while she straightened her clothes and hair out.

"Something like that." She gave him a look that plainly stated the cause. It was a problem that he also faced on a regular basis.

"You shouldn't let them get to you," he said, pulling her tight against his chest. "What they think doesn't matter."

She buried her face in his neck, savoring the warmth and feeling of comfort that was associated with only him. His scent was familiar and calming, just the thing she needed after such a long and chaotic day.

As they walked through the waiting room moments later, headed toward the doors and eventually home, the nurse at the desk gave them an encouraging smile. It was only one person, and only a subtle gesture, but for them it was enough.

--

Note: Not terribly sappy, but I wanted to publish something else in this collection at least. Hope you enjoyed it.

_**Silent reading is a fanfiction crime. Don't be a statistic! Review!**_


End file.
